1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a step used for entering and exiting a vehicle; and more specifically, to a vehicle bumper including a step.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles such as trucks and SUV's often have a relatively high ground clearance. While having its advantages, a relatively high ground clearance has a downside in that it can make access to the vehicle cabin, box or bed of a pickup truck, cargo area, or roof rack challenging. To provide ease of access, many of vehicles have some type of fixed running board, foldaway, or extendable/retractable step.
In particular, the box or bed of a pickup truck also has a relatively high ground clearance, which often makes access difficult. Typically, when the tailgate is in an up or closed position a user steps on the bumper or wheel of the vehicle climbs over the sidewall of the box or bed. Depending upon vehicle ground clearance it may be difficult for a user to place his or her foot on the bumper or wheel and climb or step over the sidewall of the box or bed.
Steps connected to the towing receiver or located under the bumper may also be used. However, placing the tailgate in the down or open position often obscures or obstructs access to such steps as the tailgate typically extends rearwardly over the towing receiver. Further, in the open position the tailgate is located over and just above the vehicle bumper reducing access to the bumper as a step from the rear.